PARTY
by vanay
Summary: Spoiler for blame it on the alcohol. Puck convincing Rachel to have a party and how it gets out of hand. Finchel ending.
1. Chapter 1

So I love this song so much and eveytime I hear it I think of Rachel and Finn so here you have it.

Its not really a song fic – I'll but the verses in only when I think they fit in….

I don't own glee as per usual. All mistakes are my own. Song is by Leona Lewis & One Republic - its call 'lost the found'.

R Pov.

She feels the cold air brushes against her, and she tilts her head in a sloppy fashion towards the stars shining above her. She laughs loudly trying to work out why they're spinning slightly, and with that she realises it's probably got a little something to do with the amount of alcohol she has consumed. She keeps her smile and sits swaying slightly trying to work out how she even came to be outside her back yard, when the party was continuing inside. She jolts up attempting to stabilize herself when she finally remembers why she had escaped in the first place. It had gotten too much and she had to leave, she was trying to leave the image imbedded in her mind of him behind her. The flashback brought back the pain and suddenly the smile became a frown that had quickly developed and led to the tears forming and burning her eyes before slipping down her face.

_Staring at tears on the pages_

_of letters that i never could write_

_i know love isnt painless but its worth the risk its worth the fight_

_playing it over and over i wish that i could turn back time_

_baby we`re wrong but we could be right_

Rachel knew she'd purposely kept herself busy in and out of school, a true distraction to keep her mind off of the Quinn and Finn situation. The thought of them together made her queasy and she wanted to do the whole slow motion 'sssssstttttttoooooppp' with the necessary deep voice over and cause a scene every time those two appeared together, but she'd refrained as she had no right to interfere. She found herself leaning towards the saying, 'if you love someone you have to let them go', however true it really sucked for a lack of a better word. What other choice did she have though? She'd tried and begged for forgiveness and that came to no avail. So now she was had to go with along with this saying, and attempt to be subtle and being her at the same time. These were already two separate battles, It was really proving to be difficult not to breakdown an cave in every time Finn was about - after all habits die hard, however she was still Rachel Berry and no quitter.

She continued in her early morning regimes, trying to retrieve some normality and really trying to get her mojo back, to be the pre-Finn Rachel, the one that didn't need anyone, especially not him. She continued her school work achieving top marks in everything. The only difference now was that she'd made friends with Kurt and Mercedes, and this truly made her heart swell. She decided she needed them, and valued them so her pre-Finn self was already failing. But she had never had any friends that were really friends, well except for Finn. She sighed aloud as she pondered that relationship, if Rachel was being honest she was beginning to question if they really were friends in the first place.

She concentrated mainly on her new challenge and put her all into the self-written song, and it's wasn't as if that she needed it but it definitely helped knowing that Finn was behind her. Even if he only supported her privately, he still believed in her and it was the added bit of encouragement she needed to excel further. She often found herself alone, although that part wasn't a surprise, making sure she noted, scribbled, edited and reworded every part of it. It was a constant incessant need to make sure it was absolutely perfect for the team, but deep down it was more so for him. It was blatantly obvious it had also become another distraction, to inadvertently convince her to take her mind off of him just for one minute.

One lunch time, she found herself seated in the familiar surroundings of the choir room, seated on the piano bench rehearsing her masterwork when she hears the door slam open.

'Wassup Berry' Puck smirked slightly. 'A little birdy tells me your folks are away for the weekend, so why don't we have a lil fun?'

Rachel hadn't told barely anyone about this, how had he manage to find it out. _Trust no one Rachel_ she reminded herself.

Rachel brushed fingers against the piano in shock as she noticed Puck not so obviously drawing the gap between them closer. She suddenly knew where this was heading

'Puckerman, last time we had 'fun' I ended up losing my boyfriend, so that's absolutely, inexplicably out of the question.'

'Berry, give a guy break, I wasn't get into that. I was getting at a -P A R T Y-. Well let's face it Rachel you suck, so having this 'gathering' will raise your street cred. Maybe it will get you and Finessa back on.'

'Forget it Puck! My dads' trust me; I'm not having a 'party' to raise my street credit, whatever that stupid term is meant to mean! Parties are an excuse to behave inappropriately with the right to excuse it in terms of – 'I did it because I was drunk!' The whole concept is just ridiculous. So therefore – it's a definite no, if that isn't clear enough for you I'll spell it out N-O P-A-R-T-Y.'

Puck rolled his eyes and glared 'What was that, did I just hear the word party?'

Rachel glared right back trying to work out his angle.

He headed towards the door, increasing his tone and ensuring the whole filled corridors knew what he was getting at before screaming, 'DID I HEAR YOUR RIGHT? Rachel BERRY PARTY SATURDAY NIGHT!'

Rachel scrunched her face up and felt her blood boil. How dare he do this to her!

'Puckerman, I'm counting to three, you bet hope your ass is out that door before I kick it some!' She was grinding her teeth and the words were seething through.

He left giving her a creepy wink and a pearly white smile.

Rachel was livid and Puckerman was going down.

It wasn't long before the whole of Glee club had heard about the party. People were randomly stopping Rachel in the corridors on their way home, Mercedes giving her knowing smile, Santana giving her the usual glare but it had definitely softened – obviously she'd heard too and approved. There various talks about how 'wild' it was going to be. Rachel inhaled, the exhaled to allow time to calm down, and tried to ignore the talks.

Rumours had definitely spread like wildfire and possibly tenfold as even Kurt, who was still at Dalton had sent her a text to confirm that him and Blaine would be making an appearance. The whole situation was nothing short of ridiculous to Rachel, there wasn't even meant to be a party! She felt herself huff again and made her way out of the school but not before she bumped into the perpetrator of the mess.

Rachel stormed up to him in a rage,

'Puckerman, can you not understand the underlying concept of the word no? I gather you can't since you went off on your own tangent!'

'Listen Berry, when opportunity comes knocking, Puckzilla's gotta do what he's gotta do!' He laughed at his own remark.

'Fine you win, but why must you act like some imbecile? Either way no ALCOHOL. My house, my rules.' She remained stern although she was concealing the laughter as Puck continued giving her his best 'I do not giving a damn' look and pulling these hilarious faces at her.

Puck turned off in another direction, not before he could have the last words though.

'Ye ye, we will see about that!'

Rachel sighed in defeat and marched off in her own direction, feeling uneasy about the upcoming events. Her faced suddenly dropped as she realised the so called party would actually be happening against her better nature, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly thanks for reading! I didn't proof read my work yesterday, and I was really rather ill too – so today I'll be proof reading it(Opps). Id someone wants to beta my work I'd be grateful. Also this doesn't follow the episode, just my own crazy thoughts!

I don't own glee

Rachel awoke the next morning with dread filling her. She rolled out of bed sulking and in a foul mood. Her dads had left the previous night, leaving her solely responsible for the house, she considered asking them to stay but instantly realised that was a selfish request. The so called party happening later on did nothing but convince her it was an extremely immature thing to do. The house was going to get trashed, her dads would never trust her again, and she'd be one of those irresponsible teens that end up with nothing later in life, her Broadway dreams in tatters – she'd be a….nobody! She felt herself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of that, it just simply could not happen! Why in the world had she agreed to this again? Oh yes she remembers clearly, she didn't agree – she was forced. Her dread was had quickly developed into anger again, Puck may have been an idiot to make such an outrageous suggestion but she was a bigger one for agreeing with it. She stomped her angry feet towards the shower and attempted to wash away her negative thoughts away.

The rest of the morning she'd spent organizing the 'party', much to her annoyance. The original list she'd neatly written had been re-written several time and remained unsatisfactory. The whole concept was new to her, so she used the internet to give herself some ideas and get her in the party mood and out of the funk she was in. Somewhere along the lines after the new ideas, she'd managed get excited. Parties were meant to be fun and she was Rachel Berry after all, she'd show them that they could have plenty of fun, just without alcohol. It was fun to be sober, being sober is fun she repeated. But in the back of her mind she knew as long as 'Puckzilla' had anything to do with it, the rule would definitely be broken. She sat still on her chair at the table knowing that it would be a disaster regardless of how many back up plans (so far she was on m) she had, before making her final plan to resign herself to giving it up before face-palming the table.

Hours had pasted and she'd laid out the party hats neatly, and made sure a variety of food was provided for her on coming guests. She also provided a mixture of soft drinks that would probably be utilised, if only as a mixer. She ticked her list as she went along before feeling satisfied she had completed all the necessary tasks were completed in order to make it work. She made sure she had dressed in sensible attire and moved all the valuables away, should the party get out of control. _Not if I can help it, she repeated to herself. _She'd become the master of distraction so she continued arranging and rearranging until her, or more accurately Puck's guests began arrived.

'BBBBBBBBBeeeerrry' Puck shouted through her letter box – much to Rachel's dismay, and more to the point in a drunken manner.

'Puckerman – what is wrong with you!'Rachel shouted through the door! 'I have neighbours that are prepared to sue my parents over my unappreciated vocals, I don't want to give them another reason to sue!'

She reached over to open the door and realised by his appearance that Puck was definitely intoxicated. Her arms crossed over and her eyes squinted poison at him.

'Only you could turn up to a party at 6pm drunk! I hope you realised that this is doing your liver serious damage' Rachel resorted.

'Get to point Berry – all I hear is blah,blah…blah and I dunno' – it's like one big headache!' Puck pushed past her with great difficulty whilst attempting to balance himself.

'Noah Puckerman what in the world is that grey barrel you're dragging along in such a un co-ordinated fashion? Oh no you don't – its..its, its noo -alcohol' Rachel responded as coolly as possible, but she could feel herself getting flustered and aggravated. 'Alcohol is not permitted on these premises Puck! Get it OUT!'

'Berry as we were discussing in one ear – straight out the other. I wouldn't waste you vocal tunes on my account! And as if it matters, it's called a keg!' He laughed and swayed around like a fool. 'When the hell did I managed to become so damned funny, I'm just one great Puck'.

The statement he'd made was clearly not meant for anybody but himself, clearly labelling him the arrogant drunk. Rachel rolled her eyes only to be pushed out the way by the next guest, Santana.

'Manhands, I'll give you my gran number – maybe you two could get together an swap style ideas! Although even she kicks your ass…!'

'Santana, quit giving me crap already – it's getting old!'

'Yep almost as old as your style. Anyways I wants to get myself drunk and get myself some hot stuff'. She sneered and danced past her with a bottle of vodka and headed elsewhere. Sam followed her as if he were a lap dog behind, Rachel couldn't help but notice he looked sad – he was totally not over Quinn she concluded.

Rachel's attention quickly diverted to the bottle Santana threw about, her eyes bulged and her palms became hot and sweaty. She just couldn't bear to start up another argument, it was a losing battle. Alcohol was clearly always going to be part of the evening, and her morning trying to convince herself otherwise had been a complete waste of time.

She turned again to see Brittany pushing Artie toward the door and braced herself once more time.

'Hi Rachel' Artie said pleasantly enough.

Her eyes glared over at the plastic bag that sat neatly on his lap. She dared to think about what it may consist of – but she remained tight lipped.

'Rach – Your dress.' Brittany started. 'I think I've seen it on like, Santana's gran or something – you know?' She smiled confused at her statement whilst Rachel just silently fumed at her comment. The girls were clearly jealous of her unique style.

Rachel drew her attention to the party that continued on behind her; Santana and Sam were practically on top of one another whilst Puck sneered at her well thought out party food. Brittany was playing with a valuable she hadn't hidden well enough, and Artie simply watched. She went off to snatch it back before any real damage was caused; it was nothing short of having a child indoors Rachel distressed. She made her way back to the door to see Mike and Tina appear.

'Rachel' they continued together. They hadn't bothered elaborating on the comment though, instead pushing past with a back pack full of alcohol no doubt.

She was so distracted she hadn't even notice Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes turning up until they were right up close.

Rachel prayed a sigh of relief at seeing some real friends.

'Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes, you will never truly understand how pleased I am to see you guys here' She smiled a genuine smile, and gave them a hug each.

'Rachel I'm pleased to see you too really I am but what in the hell are you wearing – fashion no go hunni! Have a taught you nothing?' Kurt exclaimed in the most dramatic way possible.

Mecedes intervened 'Rachel, it's awesome you're having this party. It isn't often enough us divas get it together'. With that comment they all laughed together.

'Speak for yourselves' Blaine added in a cheeky manner and walked on through with Kurt and Mercedes following suite. Rachel laughed and relaxed knowing some real friends of hers were now here to support her.

She had made her way back to the door for what must have been tenth time when she felt it suddenly stop mid-way. She carefully opened it to see Finn and Quinn at her doorway, together! She wanted to rip them apart and declare her undying love to Finn, who looked so unbelievably good but decided that wasn't a great idea. Instead she resigned herself to bowing her head whilst they entered on through quietly saying hello on their way in. At least they turned up alcohol free, she thought. Although on second thought there appeared to be enough alcohol to go around.

She spun around to see them walking side by side laughing and whispering to one another. Rachel felt herself break a little at the scene unfolding. Why did it have to hurt so much, why couldn't all the pain be magically whisked away? So for five minutes she could just be completely happy again.

_Why do we say things we cant take back _

_And why do we miss what we never had _

_Both of us fell to the ground and love was so lost _

_It couldnt be found _

_What would it take to forget who`s blame _

_Im tired of crying at the sound of your name _

_Why dont we turn this around _

_Love ain't the enemy dont you wanna be lost then found_

Once again Rachel strolled in a pathetic manner dragging her feet and slowly shut the door in an attempt to bide time and compose herself. She leaned against the door and titled her head back willing to withhold the tears that tried escaping again. She gathered herself off the door and put on a fake smile before continuing on to the dreaded party.


End file.
